phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryan Stoppable/The Numbers Game: Kicking It Up a Notch
Welcome to the blog so epic that only one song can serve as appropriate reading music: The Numbers Game! This is Volume 21 of the blog that breaks down the numbers of our favorite show. We've got two new episodes to cover this week, so let's get right to it. "Bad Hair Day / Meatloaf Surprise" aired back on June 24, and did not disappoint in the ratings with a stunning 4.365 million viewersFriday Cable Ratings: TNT Movie, 'American Restoration' Lead Cable; 'Smackdown' Steady + "A.N.T. Farm," "Phineas and Ferb" & More (June 27, 2011), the No. 3 biggest audience for a Phineas and Ferb episode to date (behind only "Christmas Vacation!" and the "Cliptastic Countdown"). It took No. 11 in the Cable Top 25 for the week, including being the top animated program on the list and Friday's No. 2 show behind lead-in ANT Farm.Cable Top 25: 'BET Awards,' 'True Blood, 'NASCAR' and 'Burn Notice' Top Weekly Cable Viewing (June 28, 2011) It did so on the strength of an above-average 0.6 adult rating, but more importantly on an 8.7 rating in Kids 6-11 and 6.5 among Tweens 9-14, both highs for the series (presumably excluding "Christmas Vacation!").Disney Channel's "A.N.T. Farm" and "Phineas and Ferb" Hit Series Highs (June 27, 2011) With those numbers in mind, "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted / A Real Boy" had a tough act to follow last Friday, July 15, but it was equal to the challenge. Scoring 4.287 million viewersFriday Cable Ratings: SpongeBob Leads Night + 'American Restoration,' 'Phineas & Ferb,' 'Haven,' 'Friday Night Smackdown,' 'Torchwood: Miracle Day' & More (July 18, 2011), it checked in as the No. 5 most watched Phineas and Ferb episode of all time behind the three mentioned above and also last fall's "We Call It Maze / Meet Max Modem!". Faced with strong competition, that was only good for No. 21 on the Cable Top 25Cable Top 25: Japan vs. USA, 'Pawn Stars,' 'The Closer, "American Restoration' & Home Run Derby Top Weekly Cable Viewing (July 19, 2011), albeit a dominant No. 1 on cable in its time slot in both Total and Adult viewership. Speaking of which, the episode broke down to ratings of 8.5 in Kids 6-11 (a close No. 2 among all shows for the weekBehind SpongeBob, or "tied" with it per Disney spin - had it actually beat SpongeBob by even the tiniest margin, they would have said so.) and 6.4 in Tweens 9-14Disney Channel Sweeps Prime and Total Day in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14 (July 19, 2011), and a 0.7 Adults 18-49 rating (amusingly good for No. 4 on Friday cable). Based on what the last two new episodes have shown, interest in Phineas and Ferb is peaking at just the right time, with Across the 2nd Dimension just a couple weeks away. Before that, though, we have one more new episode, that being "Mommy Can You Hear Me? / Road Trip" which premieres Friday, July 29 at 9:05 PM Eastern.July 2011 animated premieres on XD/DC (updated 7/6, thru 7/31) I'll see you back here once it does - if I can pull myself away from the new video game for long enough. Until then, vote for your favorites for Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week, [http://www.twitter.com/RyanStoppable you aren't all following me on Twitter yet], and remember...that the numbers never lie. References Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs